eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
The Path to Understanding...
How to start # At (near the rock with terrorfangs) in The Stonebrunt Highlands there is a clickable ladder that takes you into A Dark Cave, where is. Speak to him. (the quest will not be offered yet) #:Note: This step requires you to be l90+ # Kill A void ruiner (15 min respawn timer) at near until you get Warble's hand-kerchief and return to him. A void ruiner looks like A void destroyer. It is stationary and doesn't roam. Note, only 1 beastlord can get the hand-kerchief per kill. #: When you return to A Dark Cave and speak to again, giving him the hand-kerchief, the quest will be offered. Steps # I am in search of a clue to what my path is: #*clicking on a "Mark of Instinct" (jade arm statue kinda thing) in the Gruengach Caves at in The Stonebrunt Highlands. #*another Mark of Instinct statue at . #*"a hidden barrel" top of the caves . #* "Warble said something about common decent" - Mark of Instinct at in The Sundered Frontier (in the grotto with ) #* "Look around the village more" - Mark of Instinct at on Kerra Isle. #* "Look for something to the north" - Basket under a hut on the north end of Kerra Village . #* "Ruins old and new" - the ruins above Paineel at . #* "Clue to the West" - on the other side of Paineel . #* "Books and Vials" - in Paineel at is a vase on the wall. # Go back to Warble in Stonebrunt Highlands in his cave. # The next updates are in Vasty Deep: The Conservatory; it's reported that the first two can be obtained in a cleared instance (must be done in order). ##The Fourth Fetish: Mark of Instinct under the water where the Eeloran named spawns at . ##Among plants and leaves - in the plant area in Conservatory with shrubbery monsters up a root on the north side at . ##Bring a Group for this step. A shell - at , in the water between the wall and pillar. ##Clicking on the shell mentioned above (in the room with the last named in Conservatory) spawns L95 ^^^ Dagoranon, Deep Protector - hits like a mack truck. Yuu have 6s to cure the frontal attack. Bring an enchanter, this named has a reactive power drain when hit.--Ran this 1/14/12 and it was not a group update. Shell was not clickable again after the kill either. (Ran this on 1/13/12 and it WAS a group update IF all Beastlords present had previously clicked the shell and failed an attempt.) # Return to Warble in the Stonebrunt Highlands. He will send you to the Hole for three updates. #*First is in the rat area of wing 1 at , you can jump down to it. #*Second is Underfoot area of wing 3 underwater at #*Third is on the Defenders side (wing 2) in the lush garden named at #**This will spawn a named that is a pita just like the one in Conservatory. Stun or precure, the AE is a killer. on foreign bulb to spawn the named Will need two tanks when the named splits and separate the split mobs far apart least 50m Kill each separately to get update. # Return to Warble. #* After you speak to Warble he teleports you to a special instance which resembles Kerra Isle, cross the bridge and the NPC will advise you to make it to the center of the village as fast as possible. the normal way as tunnels are blocked! #Quest completes and you will be ported back to Warble to continue the next quest Rewards *Talisman of Vah Kerrath